Often cryptographic information (e.g., secret and private cryptographic keys) must be loaded into an electronic device while maintaining the secrecy of that cryptographic information. This can present a challenge when it is desirable to send the cryptographic information over the internet to the electronic device. One example of this includes the loading of cryptographic information into an avionic device to support secure (e.g., encrypted) airline communications and other secure communications via air-ground links such as the Aircraft Communications Addressing and Reporting System (ACARS). Conventional avionic key loading systems use a key loading appliance, which is an electronic device dedicated to loading keys in other electronic (e.g., avionic) devices. Because a key loading appliance is dedicated to key loading (i.e., the appliance is configured to perform only key loading and related functions) the key loading appliance can cost between $5,000 to $10,000 dollars.